Untold Worlds
by glass-jars
Summary: On permanent hiatus/completed I guess... Kuro, Fay, Syao, Sakura, and Mokona go to a world with a town called Pacifica. I support KuroxFay. There is swearing, thus the rating.
1. Chapter 1

_Untold Worlds #1: "Pacifica": a modern-day world (that I made up) between Piffle World and LeCourt_

Fay sat on the edge of their hostess' porch, swinging his legs playfully. He grinned suddenly, looking up at Kurogane, who stood beside him, seeming to tower into the sky as he glared at the distant city lights. Kurogane noticed the movement, and looked down, redirecting his scowl.

"Nee! Kuro-rin! You look especially grim tonight!" Fay laughed, leaning back and tapping the mountainous man's boot. Kurogane grunted in reply, looking away. Fay raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Aw, Daddy, what is it?" He pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them, and resting his chin on his knees with a delicate sigh. "You seem lost in thought... Is there a special someone on your mind?" He beamed as he peered up at the ninja. Suddenly Mokona jumped out of the front of Kurogane's cloak. "Are you thinking about Mommy?!" It poked Kurogane on the cheek with a giggle.

"HN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU CRAZY MANJUU?!?!" Kurogane grabbed the marshmallow-like creature with a snarl, squishing him like a living stress-ball. Mokona squealed, flailing about desperately. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE THINKING ABOUT THAT GUY?!?! AND BOTH OF YOU STOPPIT WITH THE 'MOMMY' AND 'DADDY'!!!"

"Daddy is being abusive!" Fay laughed, flouncing to his feet cheerfully. He jabbed Kurogane in the middle of his forehead, saying, "Now, now! No fighting! Come on Kuro-tan, let Mokona go!" He grinned, and Kurogane grunted, tossing the bunny-thing and turning away. He rubbed his forehead in irritation. Fay let Mokona scrabble up to the top of his head. Once there, Mokona took up the task of helping Kurogane keep watch. He suddenly bounced, making a frightening face and shouting, "Mekyô!" He leaned down in front of Fay and whispered loudly, "Mokona went 'boink'!"

Fay reached up and patted him on the head, began to say something, but was interrupted by Kurogane's growled, "Where is it?" The man turned, looking at Mokona determinedly.

"Mokona doesn't know! It's very strong though! It seems to Mokona that the power is from the big buildings, but Mokona can't tell for sure!" It wore its serious(ly ridiculous) expression now, looking at Kurogane without actually opening its eyes. The man glared at it for a moment, saying nothing. "You're a useless piece of mochi."

***

"Good morning, Moko-chan!" Sakura beamed brightly at Mokona, holding it up to her face to nuzzle its non-existent nose. Mokona laughed, returning her greeting with obnoxiously cute enthusiasm. Sakura giggled back, and put the bunny-like creature on her shoulder, standing. She smiled a greeting at Syaoran, who blushed and bowed slightly as she walked into the dining room, stuttering, "H-hello, Sakura-hime! Good morning! How did you sleep?!" He placed a bowl of cereal in front of her in embarrassment.

"Oh, Syaoran, I slept fine!" Sakura laughed. "You worry too much!" Syaoran nodded, agreeing dutifully.

"HEEEEY EVERYONE!" Fay leaned into the room. He flinched with a grin, as Kurogane and their hostess both shouted, "KEEP IT DOWN, WOULD YA?!" He smiled.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun! Morning! Mokona sensed a feather last night!" Fay said, as Kurogane trudged into the living room, grumbling things like "Y' woke me up", and "I might as well eat something". Sakura and Syaoran were silent, mildly surprised and wondering about the feather. Kurogane sat down with a grunt, crossing his arms and glaring at the back of Fay's head. He snorted, muttering, "Damn windbag," and leaning back in his chair. As Fay walked past, he hooked an ankle around the chair leg and tugged. His intention was to knock Kurogane over, but he ended up tripping himself instead, as well as pulling the ninja and his chair over. Awkwardly. Fay and Kurogane lay in a tangled heap, with the chair half on top of Kurogane. He stood up in a flash, his face reddening, and tugged Fay to his feet forcefully, practically ripping the smaller man's arm out of its socket.

Fay grinned sheepishly, rubbing his armpit, and said, "Well, _that_ backfired!" Kurogane smacked him(lightly) upside the head, threatening to throw him into the nearby ocean. Fay laughed. "You wouldn't really do that, Kuro-tan!" He quipped, laying his forehead against the taller man's shoulder. Kurogane snarled something rude and unintelligible, shaking the wizard away. He righted his chair, his face slightly red, and sulked his way out of the room, to the bathroom. Fay covered his mouth with his hand, laughing quietly. "Oh dear," he said. "Kuron-ron is angry, ne?" He grinned at the children. They smiled uncertainly back at him, not knowing how to react. Fay patted Sakura on the head as he walked by, and went into an adjoining room. The door closed behind him with a hum and a whisper. Syaoran cleared his throat uncomfortably, and put the unused dishes in the large, box-shaped automatic dishwasher. He pressed the start button nervously, starting when he heard the water begin to flow.

***

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Yasuko, their hostess, stomped onto the porch, scowling almost as fiercely as Kurogane. She jabbed Fay in the chest, pushing him back a bit. He couldn't take her very seriously, being as she was even shorter than Princess Tomoyo. Fay grinned awkwardly. He'd been chattering at Kurogane like a total ditz-- in short, having an extremely blond moment-- and Kurogane had promptly started bellowing incoherently about Fay's stupidity, idiocy and other flaws which were all synonyms for "dumb". Yasuko snarled something unintelligible, telling them both to shut the fuck up. She grinned and punched him lightly on the arm, with a snicker. Kurogane scowled at her, muttering about how it wasn't his damn fault and how he was being perfectly reasonable.

"That scarecrow is just an idiot! A skinny mage without a serious thought in his head! Airhead! Windbag! Moron!" Kurogane snarled, wapping Fay on the back of the head. Fay laughed, putting his hands on his hips and grinning at Kurogane dopily.

"I'm sure you don't mean that, Kuro-pin!" Fay said quietly, smiling. He didn't meet Kurogane's eyes. "After all... we're just the best friends ever!" The sarcasm was subtle in Fay's tone, but even Kurogane managed to pick it up. He reddened a little, embarrassed and angry.

"Screw you," he muttered, looking away. "I dunno what the hell you're talking about, you crazy mage." He knocked Fay on the top of the head lightly; teasingly. Fay looked up at him in surprise, blushing, rubbing the top of his head. He mumbled something quietly, shook his head and smiled at the taller man. Kurogane grunted, and Fay hugged him tightly.

"Get off me you damn scarecrow." he rumbled, surly. He didn't shake Fay off, though. Fay whispered something, his face flushed. Kurogane tilted his head, looking down at him. The scrawny wizard was clutching Kurogane's arm tightly, shakily, and breathing with some strain. Yasuko walked up to him and slapped a hand to his forehead roughly. Fay fended her off feebly, mumbling something about being "fine". Yasuko snarled at him to shut up, and felt her own forehead in comparison. She snorted.

"You really are a moron, aren't you?" Yasuko murmured, stepping away. Fay looked at her in confusion. "You let yourself get sick," she retorted tartly, glaring at him. "I'd call that idiocy."

"Oh..." Fay smiled, looking tired. "I suppose... I do feel a little lightheaded... It was just so sudden..."

"Yeah, it's a fever peculiar to Pacifica. Strikes without warning."

Fay nodded weakly. Kurogane snorted, and suddenly lifted him into the air. Fay let him carry him inside, resting his head against Kurogane's shoulder. He protested inaudibly about not carrying him around like a sack of potatoes. Kurogane grunted at him to shut up. Fay obliged willingly, tired and just about ready to pass out. Syaoran and Sakura saw them as they passed by, and blushed at the scene. After all; Fay had his arms wrapped around Kurogane's neck, and his head tucked into his chest, and was half-asleep as Kurogane held him close to him and the slightest hint of worry was betrayed on his expressionless face. He held Fay up with one hand and had his other hand twisted into the mage's hair. Sakura began to say something, stopped, blushed. Syaoran stuttered unintelligibly. Mokona hopped out of the room, and leapt onto Kurogane's head.

"What's wrong with Fay, Kurogane?!" Mokona squealed. It prodded Fay's head with its little soft white paw. "Is Fay dead?" Kurogane told him to buzz off.

***

Fay had gotten well almost instantly. What he'd gotten-- Pacific Fever-- was an overnight thing. He and Kurogane were in town, Yasuko trailing behind them with Mokona on her shoulder. Fay pranced down the crowded sidewalk, as a procession of people paraded down the road. Some sort of holiday. Yasuko hadn't specified. There were a lot of handmade, animal shaped floats, and dancing people. It was all very gaily done. Kurogane grunted at Fay, who'd suddenly latched onto him like a leech. Maybe one or two people gave them weird looks. Kurogane glared them down and they scampered away.

"Neeee! Kuronpyuu!" Fay laughed. "Why are you being so psychopathic?!" He stopped Kurogane and looked up at him, trying to catch his eyes. Kurogane evaded Fay's bright blue eyes... of course. Yasuko took one glance at them, smirked, and abandoned them, slipping into the crowd and thinking: _If only this was the pride parade..._ Neither of them noticed her absence, as Fay pestered Kurogane and Kurogane glared. A teenaged girl walked up to them, introducing herself as Debbie, and asking bluntly,

"Are you guys gay?"

Kurogane stared at her, as Fay burst out laughing. "That depends, Debbie! Why do you want to know?" he asked, grinning at her. She raised an eyebrow in response, thinking that this skinny guy was disguising rude manners beneath a smiling facade. She paused, thinking, and said with a grin,

"Because gay guys are happy-making!"

Fay blinked cluelessly. "Eh?" He was confused by her slang and her apparent like of gay guys. Baffling, she was. Absolutely baffling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_This next world is sorta old-fashioned…_

After they left the Procession (the name of the parade.) they went home to discover that Sakura and Syaoran had already discovered the feather, and Sakura was asleep on the couch. Fay laughed as Kurogane grumbled about going out for no reason. Yasuko bid them farewell gladly, as Mokona rose into the air, it wings spreading as it said "Mokona Modoki's heart is pounding!" She grinned. And they disappeared in a colorful glow of light and sparkles. (_As you can tell by Moko's line, there is some influence from the anime. Not just the manga.)_

***

"Hyuu!" Fay tugged lightly at his collar, straightening his jacket and looking down at his outfit. "What fun clothes!" He was decked out in a navy jacket, with a white shirt and black tie, and a black vest with a silver pocket watch. His shoes were shiny and black, and he wore brown, nearly-black slacks. He looked up at Kurogane, tipping his white bowler hat over his eyes with a grin. The ninja glared at him, loosening his tight collar uncomfortably. His black suit was a little stiff, a little small… And he felt like the ruby red tie kept tightening. It bothered him rather a lot. Fay poked him, saying, "Oh, Kuro-myuu, stop messing with your clothes!"

Kurogane grunted in reply. He glanced briefly at the mage, who had turned away to chat with Sakura and Syaoran, wearing a light pink dress and jade green suit, respectively. Mokona noticed him looking and promptly began to squeal about Daddy checking Mommy out. Fay tipped his head, turning curiously.

"What are you talking about Kuro-tan, Mokona?" He smiled uncertainly.

"NOTHING! THE MANJUU WAS BEING AN IDIOT!" Kurogane yelled, losing his temper. He stormed away unreasonably. Fay raised an eyebrow. "Kuro-fuu seems to be in a very bad mood today…" He smiled slightly, not letting on that he'd heard the comment that enraged the tall man sulking in the corner of the bar they were in. Well, rather, Fay and the children were still in the restaurant part, while Kurogane had run to the actual bar. Fay waggled his fingers at the kids and waltzed into the room reserved for adults.

He slid onto the stool next to Kurogane's, leaning his elbow on the bar and smiling at the ninja sweetly. "You seem unhappy," he said brightly, tilting his head. The calm, endearing expression he wore made almost every straight woman in the bar blush, except for the ones who were blushing at Kurogane. Fay ignored his fangirls, which was unusual in itself, and leaned closer to Kurogane, looking up into his face. The bartender almost had a heart attack, and dropped the glass she was holding. Fay started, bumping his forehead on Kurogane's chin.

The tall man pushed him away, irritated, rubbing his chin. He glared at the slight man beside him. "What the hell do you want?" he grumbled.

"Oh, Kuro-luu, why are you so grumpy? I just wanted to cheer you up." A girl on Kurogane's right tittered, her mind exploring the gutter enthusiastically.

"And how did you expect to do that?" Kurogane replied tartly, silencing the girl next to him with a glare when she laughed louder. Fay glanced at the girl with an oddly vexed expression, then ignored her, and poked Kurogane's shoulder gently.

"Kuropane…" Fay whined. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" He flinched slightly when Kurogane whirled on him with a snarl.

"_What_?" he growled, baring his teeth threateningly.

"I just… wanted you to listen for a second…" Fay whispered, looking away. Kurogane sighed, massaging his temples for a moment.

"Look… just… I don't know what to say."

Kurogane grumbled. "Dammit…" He glared at the bar. "Ugh. Lady! Gimme somethin' strong!" he growled, annoyed. The barista slid him a tall glass of some frothing, dark liquid. Kurogane gulped nearly half of it down before turning to Fay and saying, "Forget what just happened, okay?"

"I might need some help, dear Kuro-pon." Fay smiled slightly, lowering his eyelashes coquettishly. The dirty-minded woman next to Kurogane snorted, almost spitting out her drink. Kurogane pounded her on the back helpfully… in vengeance. He gave her a withering look, turned that look to Fay and said, "Have something to drink if you need that much help." Fay almost didn't catch the mumbled, "Bastard…"

***

Fay leaned against Kurogane for support, his hand gripping the taller man's arm just at the elbow. He smiled dopily at Kurogane, saying, "Ah, Kuro-luu, look how bright the stars are!" He laughed quietly, staring slightly cross-eyed at the night sky. Kurogane grunted. Fay just giggled more, as they walked down the street, not stumbling, but not quite steady either.

***

"Kuro-wanko… Wake up." Fay poked Kurogane on the forehead. He held out a glass of lemon water, as the ninja opened his eyes in annoyance.

"Whaddya want, you skinny guy?" he grumbled. "'m tryin' ta sleep here." He swatted the mage away, and Fay set the glass down on the table by Kurogane's bed.

"I just wanted to bring you something refreshing to drink." Fay replied calmly. "You drank an awful lot, after all."

"Ah, shaddup you." Kurogane smirked. Then he jolted ,as Mokona hopped into his face with a laugh. He shouted, pissed, and threw the rabbit-like creature at Fay, who caught it gleefully. Fay grinned, laughing, "Glad to see you're in a better mood, Kuronron!" He left the room in a hurry, beaming like a ray of sunshine.

"So goddamn cheerful…" Kurogane groaned. He turned over in his bed, pulling the covers over his head. He paused, and sat up after a moment's thought, and gulped down the lemon water in one swig. He had to admit, it was nice after so much strong, pungent drinks. (He ordered the worst things he could. Of course Fay got girly drinks such as margaritas and champagne… Figured.)

Kurogane got out of bed wearily, leaving the warm bedroom with a sigh, to go to the kitchen and eat breakfast. The smell wafting from the kitchen was… enticing, to say the least.

***

Kurogane wasn't entirely sure what Fay had made, but it smelled amazing. He accepted the plate of yellowy-white and orange food with a grateful, but inarticulate, grunt. As per usual. Fay smiled at him widely. It was his average, false smile, but Kurogane supposed it was better than the scrawny mage's dark, brooding expressions… But still. It was irritating how false Fay often seemed. Kurogane scowled, suddenly in a foul mood.

"Ah, Kurorin!" Fay exclaimed, looking at the ninja with a goofy expression on his face. "What's wrong, little Kuro-puppy?"

"_Who's_ a puppy?!" Kurogane snarled, glaring at the fair man invading his personal space.

"That's better!" He smiled even wider, falser, and turned to the manjuu bun. "Mokona, do you sense a feather?" The white, spongy thing shook it's head. Fay sighed, shrugging fluidly. "Ah well."

***

Fay watched Kurogane out of the corner of his eye as the tall man walked out of the bathroom. His hair was dripping from the bath he'd taken, and he was shirtless. Thankfully, his pants were on. Fay blushed, looking away. He had to admit, in embarrassment, the man had a fine physique. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. He smiled to himself.

"What the hell are you grinning about, moron?" Kurogane asked, slightly irritated that the smaller man in front of him seemed to be hiding something. Again. Liar. Fay blushed brighter, stammering quietly,

"N-nothing!" He beamed a blaze of bashful smiles at Kurogane and scurried away, his face red with shame. The tall man was comforting, usually, but now he served to further embarrass Fay. The slim, pretty magician sat on his bed, across the room from Kurogane's. He sprawled onto his back, looking at the ceiling with a silly, gleeful expression plastered across his face. Kurogane was a rather attractive man, really. The thought made Fay's face rather more flushed than usual, but it was true. He was very good-looking. One might even say he was "hot" or "sexy". But maybe "cool" was a better adjective.

Fay shrugged. _"Who cares?"_ he thought. He jumped, startled, as the door slammed open.

"You!" Kurogane roared. "Why're you looking at the ceiling like that?! You in _love_ with it or something?! And what the _hell_ are you hiding from me?!?!" He scowled angrily at Fay, his expression demanding that he be told the secret.

"O-oh! Kuro-puu! I—Ummm…" He coughed sheepishly, looking away. "Well, I… Kuro-puu…"

"Out with it you bastard!" Kurogane cried, itching to hit the mage, but resisting the violent urge. Barely.

Fay stood, not meeting the tall ninja's vibrant red eyes. He walked up to him, and leaning close, stood on his tiptoes and gave Kurogane a quick peck on the mouth.

"That… is what I've been hiding." he whispered. Kurogane was silent. Of course. Fay was sure he would yell later. Now he was too horrified, wasn't he? Fay gazed at his feet, suddenly feeling down. He sighed.

"Hey, Stupid…" Kurogane rumbled. "Was that all? Now stop frowning, it's ugly."

Fay looked up in surprise, his eyes locking with Kurogane's. The burly, tan man in front of him was looking away slightly, and his face was a little red. Fay smiled widely, and Kurogane snorted.

"Idiot…"

**Chapter 3**


End file.
